


夜花绽放

by JacieNL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 她定定地望了他很久，眼里有种叫人看不透的东西，像是拂晓的雾霭决意要把朝阳作为秘密藏起。基于1-6卷，哈赫向。





	夜花绽放

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nightflowering](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/485053) by Musca. 



夜花绽放。

一级台阶咯吱作响，引得他抬头望去。炉火把她的身影拉长了，细瘦得有如一条随时可能绷断的皮筋。她的头发披散下来。

他在长沙发上扭动身子好看得更清楚些。“嗨。”

她把双臂抱在胸前走下楼梯。

“嗨。”

“睡不着觉？”

她微微耸肩，打了个哈欠。

“太冷了。”

哈利拧起一边眉毛。

“你是个女巫，赫敏。”

“哦，闭嘴。”她收紧了抱在胸前的胳膊，靠着沙发在他脚边坐下。克鲁克山不知道从哪里钻了出来，用尾巴拍着她的腿表示问候。

“你在忙什么呢？”她瞥着占满了半个沙发、溢散到地板上的那大堆羊皮纸。

“我得把这些报告全批复一遍。”他用一只手挠了挠头发。

“唔。”她又打了个哈欠。

他凝视她片刻，然后把所有羊皮纸卷扫下沙发。

“来吧。”他轻拍着身旁的空位。突然，他自己也觉得冷起来，他的心跳加快了。

她望着他。

“你说你很冷。”他耸耸肩。

一句平平常常的陈述怎么能听起来有这么难以抵挡的说服力呢？就像个电闸，只要一个细微的动作就能让一切都动起来，全都被点亮。

她定定地望了他很久，眼里有种叫人看不透的东西，像是拂晓的雾霭决意要把朝阳作为秘密藏起。最近他已经几次看到过这种表情，却不明白它意味着什么。

“来吧。”他又说了一遍，从另一张椅子的扶手上召来一张小毯子。

她叹了口气，放松下来。一列晚班列车的声音远远传来，荡开寂静，这是个夜深人静时才能听到的声音。门外的橡树上有翅膀扑打的沙沙声，在一阵鸟叫后归于宁静。

有一会儿他们为如何安置自己而不知所措。但随后其他东西就被抛到一旁，他们的肢体决定优雅地磋商解决这种境况。她的脸颊在他肩上找到了更舒服的位置。他发现他的胳膊相当乐于承担她脑袋的重量还有她头发的摩擦。他喃喃地念了一个咒语，好让沙发足够大能容下他们两个人，不过她的腿认为它们不需要那些空间：蜷在他腿上就很好了。她的胸口贴在他身侧，他能感觉到她心脏跳动的节律，这种触感让他觉得温暖。而她的肌肤也安适于他的体温。

“感觉好些了吗？”

“是的。”

你看，那也是令人愉快的；在她低声细语时，她的嘴唇那样轻触在他的皮肤上。

她叹了口气逐渐安静下来。他的目光回到那张羊皮纸上。他的意识停留在抵着他的温暖的曲线里。炉火在房间里舒展着指尖，它的触摸轻盈而温暖。一只从罗恩手里逃脱的巧克力蛙融化在一个相框上，它的魔力已经逐渐消失了。

然后她发出了鼾声。

他忍俊不禁；想想赫敏会不留神做出如此有失淑女风度的事情，这念头荒谬极了。他打心眼里觉得好玩，终于笑出声来。她惊醒了。

“什么？”

“没什么。继续睡吧。”

她迷迷糊糊地睁开一只眼。“我打呼噜了，是吗？”

他放弃了压住笑意的尝试。“是的，就稍稍有点儿。”

“唔。”

她睡眼朦胧地冲他做了个鬼脸，又缩回他的臂弯里，伸了伸搁在他腿上的脚好找个更舒服的姿势。有某种东西在他身体里无法抑制地颤抖着，有某种东西拱起身回应着。仿佛一根即将绷断的弹簧，一件上紧发条的玩具，一张拉满的弓。好像他们在一起的全部时光都被浓缩了，获得了动力，准备把他们两人推入某种他几乎无法理解的境况里。

“别告诉罗恩。”她含糊地说。

“别告诉罗恩什么？”

“说我打呼噜。”

就在她的发际之下，紧贴着她卷曲的棕发，是一小块胎记。他有种疯狂的冲动，想要用嘴唇触碰它。

“我想到现在他一定已经知道了。”

他说的时候没别的意思。他正心不在焉，可那些话一出口，他就意识到说错话了。

她向后退开看着他。她的胳膊，刚才还轻柔地环抱着他，现在挑战似的紧压住他的身体。

“你到底是什么意思，哈利？”

她放慢了语速，一字一句地说。她眼里的睡意一扫而空，取而代之的是火光般的闪亮。

“没什么。我没别的意思。”

“继续啊。说啊。关于罗恩和我。”

克鲁克山在炉火旁扒弄着。一星余烬溅起来闪烁一下，熄灭了。

“得啦，赫敏。说说而已。我没别的意思。”

她继续盯了他一阵子。然后她溜下了沙发。

“赫敏！”他呻吟一声，坐起身，不知道该不该跟上去。他听见前门打开的声音。这让他下了决心：夜晚很冷。

门廊那里是他们三个共同生活的一个缩影。哈利习惯整洁，赫敏则严谨得近乎神经质。罗恩却从不会留意把一双鞋的两脚放在同一个地方。门廊也就交替呈现着不同的面貌：有些天一片狼藉，每块墙面上都挂满扫帚或者其他魁地奇器材；而有些天，比如今天，地面打扫得干干净净，缠绕着围栏的大片野生铁线莲都修整过了，所有零星杂碎也被从地板上清除了。

她坐在台阶上，抱住膝盖。他长叹一声，在她身侧坐下。

“对不起，赫敏。我不是那个意思。”

她望着他，像是打算问‘哪个意思’，但又改了主意。不管哪个意思，话题总归是围绕着罗恩的。

他凝视着她的侧影，不知道自己是不是有足够的勇气。天空阴云密布，像件百褶裙一样皱起来，月亮包裹其中。

“可——我是说，你和罗恩，你们已经——”

她打断了他的话。“如果你是问罗恩和我是不是已经有关系了，哈利，回答是没有。”

“哦。对。”他挠着后颈，“可那不是什么——别在意。”为什么他突然间觉得口干舌燥，仿佛有什么他一直信以为真的重大变故从他身旁绕了过去？

“可你们相互喜欢几年了。”过了一会儿，他说。

她嘲弄似的望着他。“而这是个足以一起上床的好理由？”

他不耐烦地回答：“那不是我要说的意思。”战后他有几乎八个月从巫师世界销声匿迹。罗恩和赫敏知道他在哪儿，但是当他说他想一个人待着的时候，他们会尊重他的想法。幽灵似的在整个国度间游荡时，他每时每刻都思念着他们。可他必须离开，他得让事态自己归于平静，有条不紊，并且在一个似乎再也不需要救世主的世界里找到适合于他的位置。除此以外，他还希望罗恩和赫敏也能处理好他们间的关系。

可是，他回来以后发现，他最好的朋友们所关注的东西从未改变。赫敏取得了在圣芒戈任职的资格，罗恩发现他有合双胞胎兄弟一起做销售策划的天份。分开来看，他们都比他过去看到的更自信更安适于他们各自的角色了。但相处的时候，罗恩和赫敏仍然是争吵不休的孩子，和他离开他们时没有两样。

他从来没有勇气去问他们中的任何一个。他现在也没有这个勇气。可是黑夜似乎自有打算，决然而冷峻。

“你们俩谈到过它吗？”

她朝他咧嘴一笑，他翻了翻白眼；知心姐姐的工作并非他所擅长。可是他想知道，他想追寻这个陌生的夜晚正把他们引向何方。她靠着他，再一次显得若有所思。

“我想我们俩都不想完全理性地来对待这件事，哈利。”她把一绺头发绕在手指上，想理出个头绪，“如果我们真的坐下来讨论它，我们将会得出这个结论，就是我们真的完全不适合对方。”

他就此沉思了片刻。

“可是你喜欢他，不是吗？而他也喜欢你。”

“不。我爱他。可是我不觉得我能受得了和他一起生活——像那样。而且我也不觉得他能受得了和我一起生活。我们会把对方逼疯的。我们会把你逼疯的。”

他哼了一声。“好像你们还没有似的。”

她挽住他一边胳膊。“啊，可你热衷于此。”

他甩给她一个意味深长的眼神。她哈哈大笑。

一只蜘蛛急匆匆地越过他的脚尖。克鲁克山猛扑向它。赫敏伸伸懒腰，打了个哈欠。

“得啦，让我们去睡吧。你明天还得早起，不是吗？”

她站起身，轻轻拉动他的胳膊。他顺从了。他用脚尖轻轻把那只死蜘蛛踢下门廊。克鲁克山丢给他一张臭脸，追着跳进漆黑的花园。

“赫敏？”

“怎么？”

他嘴里又干又涩。“还有没有……其他人？”

她转身望着他。她的双眸是黑暗中唯一的光亮。它们令人眩目，让他辨不清后面隐藏着什么。赫敏在他面前向来藏不住什么，但现在他所能看到的只有悲伤，还有某种不屈不挠的东西，像是克制。

“我——我不知道。”她凝视的目光有点动摇。“也许吧。”接着她转身走进屋去，给他留了门。

他倚靠在围栏上，野生攀缘植物的叶须立刻绕住了他的手指。也许吧，她说。也许吧。香气弥漫，可他找不着源头。他想一定是克鲁克山正把一些夜间开花的植物往外扒。真奇妙，这些植物；白天的时候平凡普通毫不起眼，可到了夜里就美丽非凡，在黑暗迫使其他花朵屈服的时候傲然绽放。在其他花朵低头时昂首盛开，看不见，却无孔不入。他听到楼板在他头顶吱吱作响：她回到她房里了。轻轻“砰”的一声宣告她的房门关上了。他希望她不会觉得冷。

转念一想，他又希望她会的。


End file.
